SECRETO DE LAS MARIPOSAS
by Starfugaz fire
Summary: Nunca te has preguntado que misterios existen en nuestro mundo, ¿que se oculta bajo las sombras o nuestro alrededor?. Bueno te contare una historia que me la conto mi abuelo y a él un desconocido; se trata del secreto de las mariposas. ¿Te interesaría saber esta historia? Bueno no se diga mas escucha atentamente este lindo cuento. MURAAKA


**EL SECRETO DE LAS MARIPOSAS**

 _Nunca te has preguntado que misterios existen en nuestro mundo, ¿que se oculta bajo las sombras o nuestro alrededor?_

 _Bueno te contare una historia que me la conto mi abuelo y a él un desconocido; se trata del secreto de las mariposas. ¿Te interesaría saber esta historia? Bueno no se diga mas escucha atentamente este lindo cuento._

 _Todos conocemos las criaturas mitológicas, mágicas, incluso sabes varias teorías de cómo se hizo la tierra o sencillamente cuentos para dormir a los niños o que su imaginación siga creciendo en la mente inocente de los infantes._

 _Pero lo que nunca nos dijeron que las hadas tenían una manera especial de ocultarse, ni que madre naturaleza una hermosa deidad las protegía y prohibía salir del bosque, temiendo que sufrieran como lo hizo ella en su tiempo al creer en el amor palabra que era un sacrilegio en su hogar._

 _¿Qué hadas existían?, bueno de todo tipo: de luz, noche, de los elementos: agua, tierra, fuego, aire. De los que se comunicaban con los animales, plantas, hadas de invierno. Bellas criaturas que su forma era de los humanos pero con una diferencia sus pequeñas alas cristalizadas detrás de su espalda; todas gobernadas por madre naturaleza mejor conocía como Reo Mibuchi la reina de las hadas, cabellos negros, piel blanca, sus pestañas largas, un hermoso doncel con una tiara de pétalos de rosa roja; aun cuando era dulce y amorosa con sus hijos e hijas hadas no permitía que cualquiera se los arrebatara de su lado en especial a un grupo que era su legado._

— _La reina odiaba con todo su alma a los cambiantes la razón se dice que uno se atrevió a jugar con sus sentimientos; siendo un misterio quien fue el culpable pero eso tal vez sea otra historia que te contaré, mas adelante o quizás se quede en los misterios de la vida_ _ **¿Quiénes eran?**_ _—_

— _ **CAMBIANTES:**_ _seres inmortales que en algún momento fueron humanos pero por alguna razón ahora poseen el don de la vida eterna; los rumores dicen que la reina de las hadas se enamoró de un humano y este aprovechando ese sentimiento engaño a Reo para tener una vida larga._

 _Pero esta historia no se trata de ellos, sino como el amor busco su propio camino en el lugar menos sospechado._

 _Escucha esté antiguo cuento, y si lo llegaras a buscar en algún libro no lo encontrarías porque hay cosas que es mejor dejarlo en visto y no indagar más de la cuenta._

 _Se trata de cómo alguien lucho por su amor sin importar los desafíos a superar._

— **¿Que es el amor?** Muchos románticos, te dirán que es el sentimiento más puro y bello que existe en todo el mundo, y las personas que lo tienen son muy afortunadas, otros pesimistas o que han sido dejados, te dirán que no hay tenido suerte en ella, y siempre han sufrido por un mal amor, un porcentaje de personas que se creen filósofos, te dirá que es el destino el que juega a que encuentras a tu otra mitad, pero lo único que es seguro es que muy pocos obtienen un amor puro y lo dejan ir, por el orgullo, los malos entendidos hacen que abandones ese amor, pero cuando lo ves perdido y descubres la veracidad de su amor lo quieres volver a recuperar, pero la pregunta ¿es volverá a ti?, en otros casos las personas con esa clase de amor deben pasar pruebas muy duras como obstáculos para poder conservarla, que tan cierto es que entre el amor y el odio solo hay un paso, en fin el amor no es un juego, que se juega por solo diversión, aunque algunos lo hagan, quizás sea una búsqueda para obtener la felicidad, paz, cariño, compresión pero sobretodo es una lucha por el amor (resumen de Lucha por un amor) —leía un hada doncel de fuego piel blanca, sus ojos uno de un color rojo y el otro dorado, cabellos rojizos, solo levanto su mirada bicolor al sentir la presencia de sus demás amigos como hermanos al ser adoptados personalmente por la reina.

—Akashi-kun debería dejar ese libro donde lo hayas encontrado, no sea que Reo-kun se enoje al saber que su Sei-chan esta nuevamente por ahí, espiando los limites de nuestro hogar —dijo una hada de agua, piel blanca, cabellos celestes y sus ojos color celeste miraban al hada de fuego que solo cerró el libro para ver el cielo ya que si sus amigos casi hermanos supieran su secreto se asustarían al ver al correcto emperador como un ladrón que se escabulle de la justicia para estar al lado de su ser amado.

— ¡Vamos Kuroko-chan, deja que Akashi-chan, nos siga leyendo! —grito emocionado una hada de los animales, su cabello negro como la noche, piel blanca y sus hermosos ojos de un color azul plateado, acariciando a una bella paloma que al ver la mirada del peliceleste esta salió volando de su pecho para refugiarse en una rama vecina viendo curiosa a las demás hadas que estaban agrupadas en ese lugar.

— ¿Pero Takaocchi, te recuerdo que es muy peligroso salir de nuestro hogar o no es así? —pregunto algo preocupado una hada de luz, sus cabellos rubios, piel blanca y unos ojos color dorado miraba a la otra hada que solo suspiro resignado pero una mirada traviesa solo rogo al otro que le siguiera contando la historia.

—Pero Kise, qué culpa tenemos nosotros, si la tentación toca a la puerta, o será ventaron —dijo una hada de la tierra, piel blanca, cabellos negros, como sus ojos; todos los presentes tuvieron varias gotas detrás de su cabeza para reírse.

—Shun-kun no entendimos, pero es mejor irnos de aquí antes que Reo, envié a un escuadrón por nosotros —dijo serio Kuroko, viendo que los otros solo asintieron pero Akashi se mordió los labios viendo que pronto debí ir a ese lugar antes que pensara el otro que lo había dejado plantado.

—Me quedaré un rato pueden retirarse si lo desean —dijo pero era más que una orden los demás hadas se quedaron viendo dando un suspiro se convirtieron en unas hermosas mariposas para ir con su reina, pero hubo una que estaba preocupado por su amigo, en un tiempo para este entonces el menor se miraba demacrado como si algo lo estuviera atormentando y tuviera miedo de contarles a ellos que eran más que amigos eran hermanos pero aun sabiendo su secreto esperaba pacientemente que el otro les abriera su corazón pero mientras él lo cuidaría en secreto como lo estaba haciendo desde que supo la verdad.

Todos se retiraron al estar completamente seguro Akashi se dirigió al lugar de encuentro como una mariposa, al estar ahí se trasformo para ver el claro lleno de animales del bosque, hasta que sintió un fuerte abrazo por detrás pero con ese aroma varonil sabia quien era.

—Akachin me dejo mucho tiempo solito —dijo un cambiante de cabellos morados, alto y ojos de color de su cabello que besaba el cabello rojizo del doncel que solo suspiraba por esa caricias —Pensé que no vendrías nuevamente —hablo adolorido para ver cómo el contrario se daba la vuelta para besarlo apasionadamente.

—Te extrañamos—susurro Akashi sintiendo una mano en su aun plano vientre para sonreír enternecido al ver al gigante besar el área donde estaba su bebé.

" _ **EL INICIO"**_

 _Como se conocieron tal vez fue por casualidad, destino o accidente pero Akashi siempre deseo conocer el amor y el lado bueno de la humanidad aunque tuviera miedo y odio a veces por la misma, la razón era que como ellos se podían convertir en mariposas muchas veces los humanos los cazaban para estudios._

 _Los hijos adoptivos de Reo, sus padres fueron víctimas de esa cazaría mucho de ellos vieron la masacre, incluso Kuroko desde entonces no muestra a todo el mundo mágico sus sentimientos, ese privilegio solo lo tienen ellos su familia._

 _El líder del grupo era Akashi mejor conocido como el emperador sus amigos lo seguían pero en una de sus excursiones el pelirrojo observo a una pareja besándose en el claro sin saber que habían encendido una mecha en su corazón lleno de curiosidad._

—Akashicchi, recuerda lo que nos dijo mamá Reo —susurro Kise para ver a su amigo que solo asintió pero para la hada de luz no pasó percibido la intensa mirada de su amigo soltando un suspiro esperaba que la curiosidad nacida desapareciera como vino pero sabía que no era así, lo indicado era vigilarlo para que no se metiera en problemas en un futuro.

 **TRES DIAS DESPUES (la idea no se desvaneció)**

 _Lo que nadie sabía ni mucho menos Akashi que esa llama encendida en su corazón no iba a apagarse sino todo lo contrario un día llegó un cambiante y como dio alarde al nombre que los bautizaron._

 _Murasakibara Atsushi un joven con apariencia de 18 años; edad que siempre iba a tener hasta el fin de los tiempo o hasta que algún ser mágico lo matara. Pero bueno no salgamos del tema; la historia del joven antes de ser convertido ni era buena ni mala solo se podría decir que estuvo en el lugar y hora equivocados…_

Un joven estudiante iba saliendo de una tienda de conveniencia cuando escucho unos ruidos extraños en un callejón oscuro con desgano se dirigió ahí encontrándose una escena perturbadora unos maleantes estaban golpeando a un pequeño de cinco años.

— ¡Los aplastare malditos! —grito colérico el varón para darle unos fuertes golpes a los hombres que estaban como idos pero sin mucho esfuerzo los dejo noqueados e iba ayudar al pequeño pero este había desaparecido.

— ¿No te han dicho que no debes meterte donde no te llaman? —preguntó el menor sacando a relucir unos filosos colmillos de un rápido movimiento atacó al adolecente que no puedo defenderse sintiendo como su vida se iba escapando enfrente de sus ojos, su mente estaba shockeado por lo sucedido hasta que sintió como el menor lo dejaba tirando en medio del callejón luchando por su vida pero era de seguro que iba a morir.

—Maldito mocoso —dijo un varon, peli azul como al igual que sus ojos, molesto para tomar del cuello al vampiro que se retorcía por intentar liberarse de ese hombre pero sus pupilas se contrajeron al ver al grupo de cambiantes.

—Aomine no se te olvida algo nanodayo —hablo un peliverde acomodándose los lentes viendo al pelimorado luchar por su vida, los otros solo tuvieron varias gotas detrás de su cabeza por lo particular que eran ese par.

—Ustedes dos basta de sus peleas, lo importante es detener a este asesino con cara de ángel para que no siga dañando a nadie —ordeno Kagami, para sacar de su pantalón una daga de plata, el vampiro se revolvía intentando liberarse de sus captores.

—tranquilo, solo relájate y cierra tus ojos, pronto ya no sufrirás nada, déjate llevar por el sueño eterno —hablo un pelinegro que solo se podía notar uno de sus ojos ya que un mechón de cabello cubría el otro dejando a la vista también un lunar, Atsushi solo respiraba agitadamente intentando alcanzar al otro estudiante ya que esos cuatro parecían tener su edad.

—No lo asustes Tatsuya bueno Aomine, Midorima, Kagami es hora de que tengamos a otro miembro de la familia de cambiantes —dijo un hombre de lentes con una sonrisa se acerco al adolecente para cerrar sus ojos y que de sus manos brillaran fuertemente cubriendo al contrario hasta que finalizó el pelimorado se observó sintiéndose completamente diferente.

—Me llamo Hyuga Junpei son el líder de los cambiantes, ahora tu nuevo padre ves esos son también mis hijos—informó Hyuga observando como el nuevo cambiante miraba horrorizado un cuerpo igual a él inerte —para este mundo debes estar muerto, ni tu familia ni nadie debe saber lo que eres ahora, lo siento estuviste en un mal momento, pero lo hecho, hecho está —dijo el varón viendo que el pobre solo asintió alejándose de ese lugar.

 _Desde ese día la vida de Atsushi cambio se entero de un mundo que no sabía que existía y solo sucedía en los cuentos de hadas, también conoció a sus otros hermanos como la historia de sus vidas pasadas, algunos tuvieron una cruel infancia pero Junpei se volvió su salvavidas aunque el varón estaba arrepentido de algo. Lo único que estaba prohibido para ellos era tener un contacto con las hadas, podían tener aventuras con cualquiera pero ellas estaban fueran de sus alcances._

 _Pero todos sabemos que muchas veces lo prohibido es lo mas tentador y bueno un cambiante y una hada mariposa harían ese cambio._

" _ **PRIMER ENCUENTRO"**_

 _Muchas veces lo mejor de nuestra vida son las cosas que no controlamos, esas que pueden empezar por un accidente pero luego se convierten en hermosos recuerdos que quedan grabados en nuestro corazón para toda la vida._

 _Unos de estos accidentes les sucedido a nuestros protagonistas… un choque, una mirada e hicieron una historia de amor._

—Ver no hará nada malo hasta que se vayan, yo solo quiero mis dulces —decía Atsushi viendo sus amados dulces atrapados en una colmena de abejas, si bien podía traerlos, su objetivo estaba rodeado por hadas mariposas de los animales, liderados por Takao, el amor secreto de su hermano Midorima aunque este lo negara y dijera que solo estaba alucinado por tanta azúcar en su cuerpo.

—Takaocchi, vamos te enseño como ilumino yo solito una cueva entera —hablo un doncel con una enorme sonrisa haciendo que muchos se detuvieran para contemplar al sol del grupo Teiko, y no era para menos Kise cada día le llegaban propuestas de emparejamiento pero el hada amablemente los rechazaba ya que espera a su alguien especial.

—Kise-kun te están comiendo con la mirada y de paso me miran raro—dijo el hada de agua intentando controlar sus ganas de bañarlos a todos con agua fría y de paso bañar a su hermano ya que el muy genio lo hizo ponerse una ropa muy pegada a su cuerpo, dejando ver su hermoso aspecto.

—Es que estas para comerte como un dulce o será como un bombón ya que eres la bomba —hablo divertido Shun, para que sus hermanos se lanzaran al ataque, los donceles empezaron a lanzar sus poderes divirtiéndose a lo grande sin darse cuenta que unos ojos morados los observaban.

Ahora entendía a sus demás hermanos porque babean por los donceles, eran hermoso pero desprendían un aura de tranquilidad como paz, Aomine aun cuando era un bruto, a veces insensible, orgulloso siempre observaba de lejos a Ryota, el sol de Teiko, Kagami soñaba despierto algún día casarse con Kuroko y Tatsuya bueno su hermano pervertido pensaba en las miles maneras para follar al pobre de Shun, de la que se salvaba pensaba él.

Estaba tan concentrado viendo a las hadas que desaparecían a un lugar dejando desierto el claro y pensando que sus hermanos sufrían al no poder estar cerca de ellas pero se tenso al sentir una bola de fuego muy cerca de él. Dándose la vuelta vio al ser más hermoso, una mirada cargada de una fiereza y esos labios carnosos que pedían ser besados.

— ¡Aléjate de mis hermanos, cambiante! —dijo serio Akashi, iba a ir con los demás pero al ver que un intruso estaba cerca de ellos se escondido para ver si atacaba antes pero lo que vio fue a un niño en el cuerpo de un adolecente viendo maravillado la muestra de poder de las hadas mariposas.

—No es lo que parece —dijo rápidamente Atsushi, viendo que el menor iba a lanzarle otra bola, sin meditar muy bien sus acciones corrió para atrapar los hombros del pelirrojo pero no medio su fuerza haciendo que todo su cuerpo atropellara al doncel dejando inconsciente en el acto —Despierta, vamos despierta —decía un angustiado pelimorado, sin saber que mas hacer acomodo al doncel para con sus manos temblorosas arqueo un poco la cabeza del desmayado dándole respiración de boca a boca.

Akashi abrió lentamente sus ojos para abrirlos como platos al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo un cambiante lo estaba besando; mejor dicho le había robado su primer beso, su única opción era rostizarlo.

Atsushi al ver despierto al doncel observando el diverso color de pupilas se quedo fascinado por el hada de fuego, sin pedir permiso volvió a tomar esos delicados besos, dejando a un sorprendido Akashi que no sabía porque no lo despellejaba vivo.

— ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! —grito furioso Akashi al salir de su momento de debilidad viendo asesinamente al cambiante con una gran bola de fuego.

—Solo estaba probando un delicioso dulce —respondió como nada Atsushi, al escucharlo el otro doncel solo tuvo varias venas en su delicado rostro lanzado su bola vio como el varón salió corriendo de ese lugar, al estar solo nuevamente sus dedos tocaron sus labios.

Kise al no ver a su hermano como emperador se dirigió al lugar encontrando esa escena en particular con una pequeña sonrisa se alejo de ahí pero solo tuvo una risa nerviosa cuando sintió el olor a quemado.

" **LOS ACCIDENTES SE VUELVEN RUTINA"**

 _No todo fue color rosa, eso sería una mentira, digamos que el carácter del emperador era fuerte como estricto pero seamos sinceros hay algo que nunca cambia para todo ser humano, esa pequeña chispa que una vez que se inicia no hay nada ni nadie que puedo sacarnos de ahí… Si damas y caballeros una vez que nace la curiosidad no hay manera de detenerlo._

 _Curiosidad palabra pequeña que tiene un gran significado para la humanidad; aunque usted no lo crea, veamos un poco de historia si Einstein no hubiera tenido curiosidad del funcionamiento de los que nos rodean, nosotros nunca hubiéramos conocido lo que en la actualidad conocemos. Ahora sigamos con el cuento._

 _Había pasado mucho tiempo entre salidas, encuentros no planeados surgió una amistad entre ellos dos, pero sabiendo sus linajes lo mantenían escondidos de todos; en su búsqueda de paz hallaron un lugar intimo en un claro a simple vista estaba olvidado pero para ellos era simplemente perfecto._

— ¿Acaso me estas acosando Atsushi? —dijo serio Akashi, para sentir como era abrazado por su gigante que le dio un beso en su frente.

—Por mi Akachin, siempre te acosare —contestó Murasakibara viendo como el menor sus ojos brillaban feliz para que el iniciara un beso. Ni ellos sabían cómo se habían enamorado y habían traspasado la regla de no estar juntos, sus mentes les gritaban que todo estaba mal pero sus corazones ellos pedían estar juntos y que lucharan por su amor.

— ¡Te amo! —confesaron al mismo tiempo para besarse y de besos, caricias y la soledad del lugar dos cuerpos se unieron dejando que sus corazones fueran uno, era la primera vez de Akashi, sintió su cuerpo adolorido pero también el placer que solo una mano experta y llena de amor podía hacer vibrar su cuerpo puro, ya no había marcha atrás, su unión era un hecho y ni la madre naturaleza podían separarlos o eso era lo que deseaban creer.

Su rutina cambio para bien, siempre trataban de cubrir sus deberes como obligaciones en sus clanes pero cuando nadie los veía; dos corazones se unían para ser felices, Atsushi cada vez que iba al mundo de los seres humanos traía libros, recuerdos y toda cosa que alimentara la curiosidad de su pelirrojo.

 _El tiempo siguió su curso para los dos amantes; sus encuentros clandestinos como convivencia con sus familias, haciendo que su relación se fortaleciera hasta que un día se enteraron que pronto ya no iba a ser dos sino tres…_

 _Un regalo de la vida, una estrella estaba creciendo en el interior del hada de fuego, pronto iban a ser padres y su felicidad era enorme pero desgraciadamente la verdad les cayó como balde de agua fría. Su hijo era la prueba de su desobediencia y por primera vez en su vida Akashi Seijuro tuvo miedo de la vida de su bebé._

" _ **SU AMOR ESTABA PROHIBIDO"**_

 _Es triste saber que muchas veces el odio es más fuerte que el amor. El peor veneno jamás conocido por el mundo y que mata no solamente a la persona que lo tiene sino muchas veces todo lo que alguna vez amo…Es el Odio._

 _¡Oh Reo no prometiste amar y proteger a tus hijos!_

 _Mira lo que has hecho tu odio te segó y quienes han pagado las consecuencias, es triste saber que no viste mas allá, encerrando tu corazón dejaste que el peor veneno recurriera tu cuerpo y ahí está el pago de la misma._

—Huyamos lejos Akachin, donde nuestro hijo nazca sin odios y restricciones pero debemos irnos antes que se entero Reo, porque un embarazo no se puede ocultar por mucho tiempo —dijo un afligido Murasakibara al notar como su emperador estaba demacrado como débil por ocultar sus cuatro meses de embarazo pero si seguía así era muy probable que se enfermara y no solo pusiera en peligro la vida de su bebé sino la del doncel.

—Hagámoslo—contestó el otro sintiendo un mareo pero ambos fueron separados bruscamente por una rama.

— ¡Maldito cambiante! —grito encolerizado Reo al descubrir esa infamia, vio con odio al pelimorado y cuando descubrió que su Sei-chan estaba embarazado de ese tipo su sangre proclamaba venganza por la deshonra.

—Reo escúchame —ordeno Seijuro pero sintió como las ramas se empezaba a enroscar en su cuerpo temiendo por su bebé al igual que su pareja suplico a su madre pero esta estaba enceguecida.

—Te matare, juro que lo haré —decía Reo para dejar fluir su poder todo el lugar se oscureció para dar paso a una tormenta como ventisca helada, advirtiendo a todas las criaturas mágicas de ese ataque pero se extrañaron al ver a la tranquila reina con esos deseos homicidas.

—¡Basta Reocchi! —grito Kise para con un rayo de sol soltar a su amigo, saliendo de su escondite al verlo la reina supo que el doncel había sido cómplice al encubrir a los amantes.

—mis propios hijos me engañan, que falta que tu también te hayas acostado con esas alimaña de los cambiantes —grito con odio para darle una bofetada al hada tirándola al suelo pero Ryota se levanto para quedar en medio de Reo y Akashi por ningún motivo iba a dejar que los lastimara —Pero esto no se queda así, tu maldito morirás cambiante y ustedes dos tendrán mucho que explicar por su desobediencia —declaro seguro, Kise solo abrazo a su emperador el cual se sostenía fuertemente su vientre.

—por favor Ryota, no permitas que lo mate —suplico Akashi aferrándose a su vientre sintiendo como era partido a la mitad, el otro asintió para invocar una explosión solar intentando dejar ciego a su madre pero esta sospechando la tomo de las alas tirándole lejos iba a darle un golpe cuando un moreno tomo el cuerpo de su hijo para ponerlo a salvo.

—Oí, deja de gritar como loco —dijo Aomine protegiendo a Kise, viendo a sus demás hermanos estaban dispuestos a proteger a ese par de enamorados.

—Reo-kun por favor recapacite —suplico Kuroko colocando a su amigo en una poza de agua tibia para relajar al bebé, Takao como Shun solo estaban pendiente de cualquier ataque.

—Todos mis hijos me han traicionado para proteger a unos bastardos —grito con furia Reo, viendo a los cambiantes que hicieron un circulo protegiendo a los donceles, eso hizo encender mas la rabia.

—Reo-chin yo de verdad amo a Akachin y quiero formar una familia con él pero si es necesario pelear contigo por mi amor lo hare ya que no es ningún pecado lo que hemos hecho —hablo Murasakibara encendiendo mas la ira del doncel.

—¡Cállate, tu más que nadie puedes hablar por tu culpa mi hijo me ha desobedecido por ustedes mis hijos no me obedecen pero de mi cuenta queda que este sea su última morada —contestó Reo haciendo que varios rayos cayeran en el lugar.

—Basta Reo reacciona —grito Akashi pero todos se quedaron de piedra al sentir la tierra temblar como los rayos se fundían con el fuego dispuesto a destruir al otro pero los donceles no se quedaron atrás con sus habilidades hicieron un campo de fuerza para proteger a los demás pero con la magia de la reina fue imposible Murasakibara envolvió con su cuerpo a su amado recibiendo un rayo.

—¿Qué he hecho? —se pregunto horrorizado Reo para correr con sus seres queridos viendo a sus hijos desmayados con heridas en su piel pero lo que hizo a su corazón romperse ver al gigante proteger a su hijo como bebé.

" **TODO TERMINO"**

 _Como lo había dicho anteriormente es triste ver como el odio te ciega al punto de lastimar a los que amas, ves Reo mira a tus hijos tus manos se han manchado de sangre por un inocente que no tuvo la culpa de nada, que era solo el fruto de un amor puro e inocente._

—perdón, perdón por favor perdóname —grito llorando Reo sus manos estaban temblando y no se atrevían acercarse poco a poco los demás donceles se despertaban sorprendidos de haber sido protegidos por los cambiantes revisaron que estuvieran bien pero Kise reacciono rápido al recordar a Seijuro y Atsushi levantándose corriendo sin importar las veces que se tropezó vio con dolor el cuerpo de los dos amantes.

—Akashicchi por favor despierta, no mueras tu no —gritaba llorando Kise moviendo el cuerpo de su amigo, como del gigante pero ninguno reaccionaba.

—Yo los mate, yo mate a mi propio hijo como nieto —decía Reo a punto de la locura solo cayó de rodillas siendo abrazado inmediatamente por sus demás hijos que aun cuando quisieran odiar a su reina el amor era demasiado y por el odio era el causante de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Reo —hablo el padre de los cambiantes viendo al doncel pero se quedo estático al ver el escenario pero la culpa cayo ya que él era el único responsable del odio nacido de la reina —Yo tuve la culpe, era a mi quien merecía el castigo no mi hijo, ni tu Reo mancharte tus manos de sangre, es a mí a quien debiste matar desde hace mucho —hablo Jupei al cielo.

" **EL SECRETO DE LAS MARIPOSAS"**

 _La vida se encarga siempre de darte lo que hayas hecho ya sea para bien, o mal pero recuerda si tu sembraste cosas malas no esperares cosas buenas. Eso es imposible._

 _Jupei en su juventud jugó con los sentimientos de Reo para ganarse la eternidad luego se arrepintió cuando el amor llegó pero su dulce doncel no lo quería ver en pintura, se resigno a su maldición adopto hijos que merecían una segunda oportunidad. Pero la vida le cobre su engaño._

 _Ya sé que muchos están llorando e incluso les parece un precio demasiado alto por eso pero volvamos a la historia con nuestros protagonistas. Jamás en los tiempos había existido una relación cambiantes-hada ni sabían de los poderes que tendría un hibrido de esas dos especies pero siempre en la vida hay una primera vez para todo y esta no sería la excepción de la regla._

—Mi bebé, mi Sei-chan perdóname hijo mío —Gritaba Reo acercándose a su hijo que su mano apretaba fuertemente la mano de su gigante, en ese momento comprendió el amor que se profesaba era tan fuerte que incluso la muerte no los separo.

—mira hermanito, abuelito esta triste debemos alegrarlo —dijo una pequeña mariposa pero al verlo con más claridad todos era un pequeño bebé que no media más de dos centímetros que revoleaba alrededor de otro bebé ambos de piel blanca como la leche, cabello morado y un ojo de color rojo y morado los miraba con una inocencia, pureza jamás vista.

—Abuelito no estés triste pide lo que quieras y nosotros te lo damos —hablo el otro bebé moviendo divertido sus alitas, todos estaban impactados por lo que estaban viendo Reo solo estiro sus dedos viendo que uno de esos angelitos se dejo acariciar su mejilla.

—No se puede traer a la muerte lo que uno quiere —susurro Reo viendo que los menores solo asintieron para juntar sus manos dejando que una enorme luz brillante de color morado plateado, los dos menores solo se despidieron para convertirse en una esfera ingresando en el cuerpo de Akashi Seijuro.

Todos guardaron silencio como conteniendo el aire al ver como Atsushi movía la mano para abrir sus ojos pestañando varias veces su mirada se enfoco en su pareja que solo gimió adolorido para ser abrazado fuertemente por el gigante para besarse como si no hubiera un mañana.

—Acaso esos bebitos eran…—dijo sorprendido Kise, viendo como Reo asentía ambos concordaron guardar ese secreto hasta que el embarazo de Akashi finalizara exitosamente, los donceles solo se ruborizaron al sentir la intensa mirada de los cambiantes.

—¿No crees Reo que es momento de olvidar esa ley? —pregunto Jupei viendo a Reo que solo por sus hijos asintió pero al ser tocado lentamente por el otro solo lo alejo.

—Lo nuestro pasó, ahora lo único que nos queda es vivir con nuestros errores Jupei, pero si la felicidad de nuestros hijos es estar con ellos pues así será —susurro Reo para dirigirse con su hijo pidiéndole perdón y este lo acepto.

—Entonces los bebitos de Akashicchi será los primeros híbridos en la historia de las hadas mariposas como cambiantes —hablo Kise, sintiendo como era abrazado por detrás por Aomine haciendo que su rostro se encendiera completamente.

—Eso mis niños es el secreto de las mariposas—hablo Reo feliz viendo como todo estaba en orden y en un futuro se miraba prometedor cómo su instinto le decía que pronto iba a tener más nietos revoloteando a todo su alrededor.

—Akachin, vamos a comer dulces —dijo Atsushi cargando a su doncel llevándolo a dar una vuelta por ahí

 _Porque en esta vida nada somos sin amor, ya sea de nuestra familia, amigos conocidos, pareja pero el amor es una llama que no se extingue pueda ser que más adelante Reo vuelva con Jupei pero Akashi junto a su amado abrieron el camino cuando su amor fue más fuerte que la misma muerte._

 _Sus pequeños bebés serian todo un milagro al nacer, pequeños angelitos en forma de mariposas que desde antes de nacer ya mostraban su poder siendo el mayor secreto que poseían las hadas mariposas._

 _Ahora amigos míos deben cuidar a cada mariposa no sea que una de esas se encuentren con una sorpresa._

" _ **Colorín Colorado este cuento se ha terminado".**_

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
